


But first, coffee

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [52]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee, Early Mornings, Lectures, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: “Overslept again, I see,” Raphael’s velvety smooth voice commented, sounding way too cheerful and awake for an eight am lecture.“‘m wide awake,” Simon muttered, waving a hand in the air without even bothering to open his eyes. He only squinted up at Raphael when the other nudged his shoulder a little more intently.“You could at least try a little harder to be convincing with that act.”





	But first, coffee

**Author's Note:**

> _“I brought you your coffee.” + Saphael?_

Simon yawned and dropped his head onto the notepad in front of him on the table, eyelids fluttering closed. His heart was still beating fast against his ribs from running across campus in order to get to class in time. Now he still had two minutes until the professor would show up and cursed himself for not making a stop at the nearby coffee shop because he’d rather be late than fall asleep during a lecture—again.

He made a small, pitiful sound when someone dropped into the chair next to him, their shoulders bumping together lightly.

“Overslept again, I see,” Raphael’s velvety smooth voice commented, sounding way too cheerful and awake for an eight am lecture.

“‘m wide awake,” Simon muttered, waving a hand in the air without even bothering to open his eyes. He only squinted up at Raphael when the other nudged his shoulder a little more intently.

“You could at least try a little harder to be convincing with that act. Besides, I brought you your coffee because I figured you would be late again and all whiny about not having time to get your daily caffeine-fill.”

Simon’s eyes widened when he spotted the mug in Raphael’s hand and he was this close to grabbing the other’s stupidly gorgeous face and kiss him—which, honestly, was like a regularly occurring urge he had to fight against—but he decided to reach for the cup instead.

“You’re my saviour,” Simon sighed dramatically, wrapping both of his hands around the warm cup and took a sip, his mouth filling with sweet coffee and a hint of hazelnut and then he beamed at Raphael. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

Raphael snorted in amusement but his dark eyes actually softened a little bit and Simon’s heart stumbled against his ribs at that expression. He should definitely work up the nerves to properly confess to the other boy someday, not just such rather joking 'I love you’s that seemed to be a new habit as of lately.

“You mentioned it once or twice, yeah,” Raphael replied with the hint of a smile playing around the corners of his mouth. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

Simon grinned happily, a warm feeling spreading in his chest, and he was about to say something else but was interrupted by their professor finally showing up to start the lesson. If Simon had trouble focussing on the lecture because he was once again distracted by the gorgeous boy sitting right next to him, nobody had to know.


End file.
